Drowning in your dizzy noise
by Wallflow3r1
Summary: Rick finds out that Beth and Daryl haven't been being as careful as they should. The result sets something into motion that none of them saw coming. Part 6 of the all in tangles series.
1. Chapter 1

As Beth clutches the bowl of the toilet and empties her gut for the seventh day in a row, Rick's frown deepens. Seventh _morning_ – by eleven her stomach has settled itself. _It's the darndest thing_ Beth says. Of that Rick isn't so convinced. Propelling himself forwards with a deep breath, he crosses the bathroom to where Daryl is kneeling beside Beth, gently rubbing her back. She flushes the toilet before sitting up and giving him an apologetic look. There's no need; Beth could throw up _on_ Daryl and he'd still look at her like she hung the moon in the sky.

Leaning on the edge of the sink, Rick runs the water for a moment before filling a glass and passing it to Daryl, who offers it to Beth. She smiles gratefully and takes a cautious sip.

The sound of Rick clearing his throat draws four blue eyes upwards.

"Beth, sweetheart, I think you ought to take a pregnancy test just to rule it out," He says, hand coming up to rub his jaw as he watches white widen around blue. Beth's mouth falls open and Daryl's attention swings to her instantly, hand returning to her back and reaching out to take the glass from her hands.

"It's really unlikely because we always pull out, or use a rubber, but nothing is 100%" Rick continues, opening the medicine cabinet and pulling out a pregnancy test hidden behind his razor on the top shelf. He'd taken one from the infirmary on day five of Beth's "stomach bug", but it had taken him a further two days to make the suggestion. In truth, he didn't want to spook Daryl. He didn't want to burst the happy little bubble the three of them are existing within by introducing Daryl to the idea that pleasure can have consequences. Relaxing doesn't come easily to him as it is, without being given due cause to worry.

In the corner of his eye he sees Beth and Daryl exchange a look.

Turning to face them with the box in hand, his eyes narrow as he looks from Beth to Daryl and sees the same furtive expression on both of their faces.

"What?" He asks, brow creasing as his eyes dart between them.

Beth's lips pull into a tight line and she inhales deeply before forcibly dragging her eyes away from Daryl and up to Rick.

"Well, not _always_ ," She says.

"What do you mean?" He directs his question to Beth but his eyes drift to Daryl's deeply bowed head and the way his jaw is working where his chin is pressed uncomfortably against his collar bone.

"When I was on my period we didn't," Beth answers quietly.

Rick's attention snaps back to her so sharply her eyes flare.

"Daryl came inside you?" He asks. His mouth hangs open with bare faced astonishment and, he hates to admit it, a touch of jealousy.

Daryl's gaze is glued to the floor, jaw tensed and hand withdrawn from Beth's back. Her eyes flick to him, bleeding concern before swinging back up to Rick's.

"Yeah, but you can't get pregnant when you're on your period," She says, her tone reassuring. Whether for his benefit, Daryl's or her own, he isn't sure.

"You're _less_ likely to get pregnant," Rick corrects, brows furrowing deeper, "If it was just once then there is still a small possibility-"

He stops when Beth and Daryl exchange another look.

"What now?" He asks flatly.

"Twice," Beth says, cheeks growing rosy as she swallows with an audible click.

"An' in the shower," Daryl rumbles, looking up at her through his hair.

"Oh yeah. We did it in the shower as well," She says, a smile lighting up her face as she meets Daryl's eyes, causing the corner of Daryl's mouth to tug upwards in response.

"Then it was three times," Beth nods definitively.

"Three times," Rick repeats, staring.

 _Three times?_ He doesn't know whether to be turned on or horrified.

"Where the hell was I?" He asks, frowning and folding his arms over his chest.

"Out _keepin' the peace,"_ Daryl says, and unable to help it apparently, he smirks. Just the hint of a smirk but Rick catches it.

Rubbing his temples, Rick screws his eyes shut and inhales deeply. _Lord give me strength._

When he opens them Beth is gently pulling Daryl's hand from his mouth where he's gnawing past the quick of his fingernails.

She laces her fingers with his and he glares down at their hands but doesn't pull his away.

"M'sorry," He croaks, sounding so broken Rick flinches.

"It's not your fault, we didn't know," Beth says soothingly, bringing her other hand to cover his scarred knuckles.

"It is, an' now you're in trouble 'cause a me," He argues in a pained whisper.

"Hey, let's not get ahead of ourselves," Rick says in his own attempt at soothing.

"You think I wouldn' wanna have your baby?" Beth asks, sounding almost hurt as the realisation dawns on her.

Rick freezes. The room is suddenly filled with heavy silence as nobody moves and nobody breathes.

Daryl looks up at her through his hair, eyes bleeding blue. He doesn't speak but his face says everything.

 _Of course not. Why the hell would you?_

"I always wanted a child," Beth says, mouth pulling into a small smile, "An' I _love_ you," Her voice cracks as her hand tightens around his.

Rick hears Daryl's breath hitch, sees his jaw tremble at the impact of her words.

"Both of you," She adds, turning her eyes up to Rick and he feels his own breath snag in his lungs.

Crouching down, he reaches out and covers their linked hands with his.

"It's gonna be okay. We'll take the test and go from there," Rick tells the two pairs of blue eyes that are shining back at him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Moment of truth," Ricks says as he flips the pregnancy test over.

The three of them crowd around the white stick and peer at the single red line staring back at them.

"Wha's that mean?" Daryl asks.

"It's negative," Rick tells him, bringing his hand up to rub at the scruff on his jaw, his eyes locked on the side of Beth's face.

She's staring at the counter, eyes vacant as though she's looking right through it. Her face is blank in a way that makes Rick's jaw clench with growing unease. He didn't know what reaction he was expecting but it wasn't this. It wasn't _nothing_.

Suddenly, she draws in a sharp breath.

"Well, that's probably for the best," Beth announces curtly, jumping to her feet with an ill concealed sniff that strikes an alarm bell in Rick's ears.

"Beth," Daryl murmurs, reaching for her arm. She moves away from his touch and he freezes, hand outstretched, hurt and confusion written all over his face.

"It's jus' not the way things are anymore," She says with an uncharacteristic coolness, decidedly not looking at either of them. She can't get out of there fast enough, turning and leaving the room without another word.

When Rick turns to look at Daryl, he finds him watching the door that Beth just walked out of, jaw working and eyes fixed. Rick can see him carefully rolling over her every word and movement, putting them together and examining them closely in order to join the dots and understand. It's this attention to detail that makes Daryl so good at reading people. He doesn't miss a thing. He pays the most attention to Beth, Rick knows, and suspects at this point that he knows her better than himself.

When Daryl turns to meet Rick's gaze he isn't looking to him for what to do. His piercing blue eyes are alight with purpose because he's already figured out what's wrong and how he's going to fix it.

The room is dark when Rick's heavy eyelids spring open and he is thrown abruptly into consciousness by Beth's pussy swallowing his dick as she lowers herself backwards onto his morning wood.

Correction, as _Daryl_ lowers her down onto his cock with his wide, tanned hands wrapped around her milky waist.

Rick groans and reaches forwards, hands coming up to grasp the perfectly rounded ass in front of him. Beth slowly turns her head from where she's holding onto Daryl's thick shoulders and looks down at him with a smile full of sin. He moans helplessly, fighting to stop his eyes rolling back into his head as she squeezes him tightly with her inner walls.

Using her grip on Daryl's shoulders, Beth drags herself up Rick's cock until her pussy lips brush his tip before slamming back down, taking every inch of him and ripping a deep moan from his chest. Daryl slides his hands down Beth's body to cover Rick's and squeezes, trapping Rick's hands between the burning heat of his palms and Beth's soft cheeks.

Daryl smirks at him as Beth uses his shoulders to pull herself up and down Rick's straining cock.

"That feel good?" He rumbles, catching Rick's eyes over Beth's shoulder.

"Jesus _fuck,_ " is all Rick can manage in response as Beth's rounded ass bounces up and down in front of him, dragging groans out of him as she drags herself up and down his pulsing dick.

With his knees caging Rick's thighs, Daryl ducks his head out of Rick's view. Rick knows he's mouthing at Beth's sensitive nipples, hears the wet pop as Daryl sucks them into hard points and feels Beth's inner walls tremble in response.

"Gonna come," Rick grunts, grabbing hold of Beth's bouncing hips as they rise and trying to guide them to continue backwards onto his chest.

Daryl's hands tighten over Rick's, pushing Beth down on his cock and holding her there.

"Come in her," He says, voice wrecked with arousal, "Let's put a baby in our girl."

A gasp cuts through the room and Rick doesn't know if it belongs to him or Beth.

He watches as Daryl presses his forehead to Beth's and brings his lips to her ear.

"Is that what you want, girl?" He asks, voice softening, but still thick enough to make Rick's cock twitch inside her, "You wanna have our baby?"

" _Oh my God,"_ She gasps breathlessly, arms tightening around his neck, "Yes."

Daryl hums in approval.

"Good, 'cause when he's done, it's _my turn,_ " He murmurs against her neck, mouthing at the skin roughly and sucking it into his mouth.

"Gonna pump you full a my seed, girl," He promises, causing Beth's hips to stutter against Rick's cock, sucking him deeper inside her.

Daryl presses his forehead against her temple, softly nuzzling her cheek for a moment.

"If a baby's what you want, girl, a baby's what we're gonna give you," He murmurs.

Beth chokes back a sob and Rick curls his hands around her hips in agreement. _Yes._

"Ain't nothin sexier than the thought of you growin' round with our baby inside you," Daryl rumbles thickly, hands reaching around to brush the curve of her stomach.

His eyes drift down to connect with Rick's, "Ain't that right, daddy?"

"Yeah yeah _fuck_ ," Rick groans as his orgasm hits and come starts to pour out of him.

His eyes fall closed as his head drops back against the mattress and he empties himself into Beth's clutching wet cunt.

In the next moment, maybe five seconds later, maybe five minutes, Rick's eyes snap open when Daryl drags Beth off his spent dick and turns her over onto wobbly all fours over Rick's heaving chest.

Her bright blue fucked out gaze sharpens as Daryl takes her from behind, thrusting his bulging cock into her dripping pussy and pounding into her hard enough that she falls forward, nipples grazing Rick's chest.

He's never seen Daryl be so rough with her before; pulling her legs apart and fucking her deep, fucking her with _intent_ , planting his seed deep inside her with the desire to watch it grow.

Beth lets out a high pitched keen, as though Daryl is hitting something deep inside her that's never been touched until right now. The sound goes straight to Rick's overstimulated cock; he doesn't honestly know if he wants to be the one fucking her or the one getting fucked by him. He's coming apart just watching from beneath Beth as her peaked nipples grind into his chest with every brutal thrust.

He brings a hand up to tangle in her hair, tipping her head back to face him. Her eyes are black pools of lust when they meet his, pulsing with raw need. She's so close, her hips shuddering back against Daryl's cock.

Rick reaches between her legs and finds her clit. Her eyes flicker back at him desperately as his fingertips circle her swollen nub. He rubs hard and fast until her mouth falls open and her thighs begin to violently shake. He covers her mouth just in time to catch her scream as her orgasm tears through her.

Daryl lets out a broken moan that cuts off with a sudden grunt as Beth's pussy clamps down under Rick's fingers and around Daryl's cock. Daryl falls forward, covering Beth's back with his arms braced either side of hers as she milks him with each pulse of her inner walls. Rick watches Daryl rub his forehead against the back of Beth's neck as a tremble runs across his shoulders. She buckles under the slight pressure, collapsing against Rick's chest and burying her face in the crook of his neck. Daryl follows, still buried inside her, his head falling onto Rick's other shoulder.

Rick's chest feels a little tight, from the lack of oxygen being trapped under two bodies he thinks, but maybe not just that. As he watches Beth's mouth curl into a smile and feels Daryl's lips twitch against his neck, his own face splits into a grin and his chest feels fit to burst.


	3. Chapter 3

Rick wakes curled around Beth's body, his morning wood nestled between her soft thighs and his face buried in her hair. He cants his hips forwards sleepily, pushing into her warmth. When his cock drags across the bottom of her swollen lips she hums. He does it again, swallowing down a moan of his own as heat pours down his spine and fills his cock. On his next thrust he's fully hard and gliding in the inviting juices that are beginning to trickle from between her pussy lips. He kisses the cradle of her shoulder and she leans in to his touch, drawing in a ragged breath as her hand comes up to curl around the back of his neck.

The gravity of what they did last night only hits Rick when he slides his hand between her legs and feels the sticky mess he and Daryl left there, reams of come still clinging to her upper thighs. They hadn't washed up after, just curled together and passed out in a tangle of limbs; too fucked out to do much of anything at all.

Daryl hadn't told him what he had in mind, but that's not unlike Daryl. He doesn't talk things through. It caught Rick by surprise that he would be willing to commit to something like that. But in some ways it isn't surprising at all. Beth told him a baby was what she had always wanted, so he's doing what he can to give it to her.

He would do anything for her. They both would.

Even this. Even make a baby, not knowing if it's his or Daryl's. But that doesn't matter. Surprisingly, it really doesn't. The baby will be _hers_. It will be theirs. Judith will have a brother or a sister. The reality is that Beth has been like a mother to his daughter since the day she was born and this will only strengthen that somehow when she becomes a mother in her own right. She'll be an amazing mom; she already is.

They're not just making a baby; they're carving out a future for themselves. As something real. As a _family_. Something that isn't kept behind closed doors.

A baby will force this thing between the three of them out into the open and Rick doesn't think that's a bad thing. They aren't doing anything wrong, but keeping it secret makes it feel like they are. Sneaking around was exciting at first, but now it's just annoying. Now it's the heart ache of not getting to spend the morning in bed together because it's too risky. Now it's not getting to kiss each other after coming home from a long day because other people are there. He suspects Michonne won't be surprised. She's caught Daryl and Rick leaving various rooms together with their hair and clothing in disarray. She hasn't once batted an eyelid, as though it made sense. He thinks the others will probably feel the same way. He hopes.

Then there's her. The two of them - and her. That's a little harder to understand. A little easier to _mis_ understand. That's been his concern up until now. But maybe people don't have to understand. Maybe they will just have to accept it because it's _happening_ regardless. And suddenly, it doesn't seem complicated at all. It just is.

Next to Beth, Daryl is asleep with his head pillowed on his massive bicep. He's lost in a deep fucked out slumber if his soft even breaths and slack face are anything to go by. Rick smiles at that. It's rare to see him so relaxed, but it's becoming a little less rare.

Beth moans softly as Rick strokes his hand across her soft skin to cup the back of her knee and lifts her thigh just enough to slide inside her. Her soft moan deepens into a throaty groan as his cock disappears into her tight opening and Daryl's eyes fly open at the sound.

He's face to face with Beth, so close that maybe the air from her punched out gasp tickled his eyelids. Rick watches his eyes widen and his pupils pool to black behind the mess of wild hair obscuring his forehead as he takes in Beth's flushed face and parted lips. After a moment Daryl's gaze slides past her and when their eyes catch Rick's mouth curls where it's pressed against Beth's neck. He watches Daryl's nostrils flare and his chest start to heave unevenly, his eyes pulsing back at Rick with the force of his freshly woken arousal.

"Mornin'," Rick drawls, his voice coming out thick with sleep and desire.

He drops Beth's thigh and brings his hand up to cup Daryl's jaw, tracing his wet fingers across Daryl's lips as he does so. Daryl's tongue flicks out and his breath catches when he tastes Beth's sweet arousal on his lips.

Daryl's eyes dart back to Beth and she moans as Rick starts to move inside her, fucking her slowly where his cock is tightly buried between her closed legs. Rick mouths at her shoulder and slides his hand to the back of Daryl's neck, burying his fingers in the long hair covering his nape.

Guided by Rick's touch, Daryl ducks his head and starts to mouth at Beth's chest between laboured breaths. He licks and sucks at her nipples until they're hard and pointed, and soft moans are pouring from her lips. The only thing Daryl loves more than giving Beth's sensitive nipples attention is to bury his head between her legs. Rick thinks he would lick her from head to toe if he had the opportunity and not expect anything in return.

Releasing his neck, Rick reaches between them and wraps his hand around Daryl's cock. He's rock hard, already weeping at the tip and he whimpers when Rick moves his hand in time with the slow rock of his hips. Surging up, Daryl claims Rick's mouth in a hot, wet and desperate kiss. With a muffled moan, Rick pulls Daryl's cock down and nudges Beth's hood with the swollen tip. A pulse tightens across Beth's walls and around Rick's cock like a vice.

Daryl bites his bottom lip, pulling it out slowly and Rick comes like a rocket. He groans into Daryl's mouth, hand tightening on his cock and empties himself inside Beth's tight heat.

Beth moans as another pulse dances across her pussy walls and his hips shudder in response. Her hand tightens on his neck and her pussy clutches at his cock as he slowly pulls out of her and collapses on his back with a grunt.

Rick watches through half lidded eyes as Daryl rolls Beth onto her front, knees her legs apart and _mounts_ her, sliding into the sticky mess Rick left and nuzzling the back of her neck like a wild animal.

He feels his cock stir watching Daryl's great arms ripple and tighten where they cage Beth in and he pounds her into the mattress.

Seeing this raw, animalistic side of Daryl come out and take Beth makes Rick near delirious.

And he's not the only one.

Beth moans high and breathless, fingers curling against the sheets as Daryl ruts and grunts above her.

As her orgasm circles closer she starts to babble brokenly.

"Oh _oh_ ffffuck _uh uh uh_ oh my _God_ Daryl _Jesus_ Daryl," She moans like a twisted prayed as she starts to unravel beneath him.

Seeing Daryl be so rough with her makes Rick want to be a little gentle, reversing their usual roles, and he reaches over to smooth the hair back from her forehead.

The eyes that meet his are cracked open and raw, drowning in sweet torture.

"You like that babygirl? You like it rough?" Rick asks in a hoarse whisper.

" _Yes"_ She pants breathlessly, "Oh God yes."

"He's fuckin' you so good," Rick purrs, running his thumb across her bottom lip, "Shit, I need him to fuck me like that."

Daryl's rhythm falters, his hot blue gaze swinging to Rick's. There's a question in his dark eyes as he somehow manages to pin Rick through the mess of hair plastered to his forehead. Rick runs his tongue across his bottom lip as he stares back. Daryl's eyelids flutter on a particularly deep thrust that kicks a high pitched moan from Beth but he doesn't let them close. 

"Baby girl, when he's done, you're gonna be so full of cum it'll be pourin' down your legs," Rick says, without breaking eye contact.

In the next moment, he watches in slow motion as Daryl's orgasm sets him aflame from the inside out. First his eyes slide out of focus where they're locked with Rick's. Then a tremble runs through his body, tightening each one of his hard earned muscles.

Daryl comes with a howl, curling around Beth as he empties himself deep inside her. He's trembling as he rolls onto his back with a whine, chest heaving.

Rick's eyes are drawn in fascination to his half hard cock, glistening with a mixture of their come and Beth's juices.

Beth rolls over, arm pressing against Rick's and his eyes drop to the apex of her thighs as he wraps an arm around her shoulders. Her curls are sopping wet and her upper thighs are steaked with come, some dried and some wet, as it dribbles out of her entrance. They'll clean her up in a bit, give her a hot shower and sponge down all her private places. Make them dirty all over again, if she wants.

With a contented sigh she curls into him, bringing an arm across his chest and resting her hand over his heart. He kisses her hairline absently before lifting his eyes past her to Daryl.

His eyes are closed but they drift open when Rick reaches over and curls a hand around the back of his neck, pulling him over to cover Beth's back. Her head stays tucked under Rick's chin but her hand disappears to find Daryl's before returning to Rick's chest with two sets of fingers laced together.

"I think this's the best idea you've ever had," Rick says, pushing the hair away from Daryl's face so he can meet his gaze full on. Daryl swallows and his mouth twitches, shrinking under the praise like he doesn't know what to do with it, but he doesn't look away.

Beth turns her head then and presses a quick kiss to Daryl's lips.

"The best," She agrees, "Thank you."

If Daryl shrank under Rick's praise, he melts under Beth's gratitude, ocean blue eyes swimming back at her with all the emotions he can't put into words. But that's ok. Beth doesn't need words from Daryl, neither of them do. He's already given them everything they need, and more.


End file.
